From Best Friend to Boyfriend
by MartsicLover
Summary: "I love you Lauren, and I can't keep it inside any longer!" I could not believe what I was hearing Liam Payne just told me he loved me, but that wasn't a bad thing...(I do not own One Direction. Just the plot and OC Thanks!)


I got home today and got a text from my BFF Heidi! She told me her, my brother, and her brother just got back from England and they wanna hang tonight. I'm so excited I cant wait! I havent seen them since Thanksgiving and its March now! I can't wait to see my brother Niall I miss him a lot and Heidi too since all three of us grew up together! I also can't wait to see Liam, Heidi's brother, we're great friends and i also kinda sorta maybe have a crush on him, but I'd never tell a soul.

"Lj, over here!" I ran up to them and gave Heidi a bone crushing hug! "Lauren I missed you so bad!"

"I missed you guys WAY more! I've been checking up on your tours and everything though so I know things are going great!" I laughed just thinking about all the great things that have happend for them all!

"What about me I don't get a hug? I am YOUR brother!" Niall Horan, one of the members of One Direction, he's an amazing brother!

"Your also your mother's son, and Heidi's boyfriend!" We all laughed and he hugged me and kissed me on the head. He seriously was one of the sweetest brothers I think I have ever known!

"So you guys ready for an awesome night?!" I yelled! I was so excited beyond words, because this was just so great! There was just one person missing. Liam, but as soon as I was gonna ask he started walking up looking down at the tickets.

"Okay guys I got the tickets now all we ha-Lauren!" I was not expecting what he did next. He picked me up and hugged me while we spun around. It made me just want to kiss him right then, but our friendship was too good to ruin. The old cliche.

"It's awesome to see you too Liam!" I gave him a small hug.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the mushy stuff lets go before the movie starts!" Heidi said. She was always the boss in the group, but not the bad kind. The good kind that most of the time has great ideas!

"Yea, we should. I call to sit on one side of Lauren!" Liam shouted like a little kid and had his hand high in the air. It was funny!

"Aw, no fair! She's my sister!" Niall complained.

"Niall, hon you live with her! Stop complaining and come on!" Heidi pulled his arm in the theatre we were supposed to be in.

"Shall we?" Liam said in his amazing English accent.

"Yes we shall!"

It was almost to the end of the movie we were watching. It was a horror movie but had a lot of romance in it. it ws pretty cool. Almost to the end Liam leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "Hey after you get home tonight meet me in our spot at midnight. Okay?" his breath tickled my ear. "Okay!" I told him back. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We got home at about 11 and so I slipped on some sweats, a tank top with a hoodie, and sat my boots outside on the porch so I could slip them on easier. At five till I got out of bed and got all the way outside and put on my boots. I made my way around the house to the woods in the back all the way to a small clearing by a pond that me and Liam had found once. Our spot. When I got there I saw he was already there sitting down, in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, waiting on me.

"Hey!" I spoke kind of soft. He turned around and smiled!

"Hey! Sit down." He patted the spot next to him, and i sat.

"What's up? Did you have fun tonight?" I asked him.

"The best time I've had in while! You know what the best part of tonight was though?" He looked at me andI turned my head to look at him.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"Getting to see you again!" He smiled at me and continued, "I have to tell you something that if I keep to myself any longer I think I'll explode!"

Right then my eyes were probably as wide as saucers, and I felt my pulse speed up. He looked up at the sky, then at the pond, at the ground, then at last he looked back at me in the eyes.

"Lauren I've missed you so much. It killed me to leave last Thanksgiving. I didn't want to but of course I didn't have a choice." he gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his face, "I thought I was gonna die from being away for you for so long. The reason for that is because well the truth is I...like you Lauren! No I love you! I've fallen head over heels, completely and utterly in love with you, and I couldn't keep it in any longer! I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but I had to tell you!"

Now he was standing and had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the pond in front of us. I was still sitting and could not believe what I just heard. Liam Payne had just told me he's in love with me! It's not a bad thing at all because honestly I'm in love with him too! I'd been dying to hear that for almost a year now! I never thought I would but I just did and I'm still sitting here like an idiot! I stood up and walked over to him. I touched his shoulder and he turned around.

"I'm sorry Lauren. Look if you don't feel the same way its fine. Just being friends with you and being near you will keep me satisfied, I guess."

"Liam, can I say something now?" I giggled and he nodded,"Liam, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that! The truth is that I love you too Liam. I didnt realize I loved you until you said it until now I thought it was just a crush, but I love you too! For a while now actually." I looked down so he wouldn't see me blush. Then he put his hand under my chin so I would look at him. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"You do?" I nodded my head at him, "well then Lauren Tanner, would you accompany me this Friday night to dinner?"

"Liam are you asking me out?" He nodded his head, "Then yes I'd love to go on a date with you."

Before I even realized what was happening we were both moving our heads closer and closer. We were just a centimeter apart when he whipsered "I love you Lauren", "I love you too Liam" then we kissed. It wasn't a rushed kissed it was a sweet slow kiss that felt like it lasted minutes but only lasted a few seconds. We pulled back and then we heard clapping! I looked over and Niall and Heidi were coming into the clearing. I ducked my head so no one could see me blush.

"Finally! I never thought you two woud get together on your own! I figured I'd have to come up with some amazing plan to get you two to tell each other!" Heidi smiled at me, "Lauren are you blushing?" I looked up at Liam and saw him looking at me with the biggest smile I think anyone could have, then he winked at me!

"Maybe!" then Niall spoke up, "Well I approve! Treat her good, because I know where you live." He tried to sound all dark and scary. Then Heidi elbowed him.

"They'll be great together!" Then she kept talking and they started walking away. Liam grabbed my hand and we started walking home. He bent down to my ear and said,"I'll pick you up at school tomorrow, and I cant wait for Friday!" when we got my porch Niall had already went in. We stood there for a second. "I can't wait either!"

We smiled at each other and he kissed me again! It was the second greatest moment of that night. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you!"

"Love you too Liam!" and then I watched him as he walked down the sidewalk to his house right next to ours. "Hey you gonna come in or what?" Niall asked. "Yea, I'm coming." then i walked in and couldn't wait for tomorrow!


End file.
